Un rato en la playa
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Como todo el mundo, Candy y Annie siempre van a la playa a pasar el rato pero tampoco no eran la excepción cuando pasaban sucesos raros Yuri Sutil Candy x Annie


Era uno de esos hermosos días despejados y con mucho sol, muy típico en verano cuando dos chicas andaban de lo lindo. Candy White estaba con los ojos estrellados y como si fuese una niña en sus tiernos años cuando sus ojos presenciaban el paraíso blanco junto con el fuerte espejo azul del mar como del fuerte e imponente cielo.

La rubia pecosa usaba un bikini rojo que remarcaba su esbelto y envidiable cuerpo de adolescente (Ojo sin llegar a ser de esas tipas pechos grandes de tus ecchis de temporada), estaba saltando de la emoción como de la alegría mientras reía y saltaba como si toda la vida fuera un gran espectáculo y en menos de nada fue donde su amiga de infancia.

-¡El sol y la playa! ¡Annie, date prisa!- Gritó desde la distancia mientras que la mencionada, aquella pelinegra de ojos azules estaba sentada en una silla y con sombrilla mientras sacaba de su maleta un frasco, usaba un bikini del mismo diseño que su amiga sólo que azul marino.

-Esperame un poco Candy- Respondió Annie que usaba la crema sobre el brazo derecho mientras que Candy miró detenidamente a su amiga llevándose un interés

-¿Ora? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Annie?- Bufó un poco de enojo, muy típico de esa pecosa atolondrada cuando la ignoraban- ¡Date prisa y ven al mar conmigo!

La timida miró de manera seria a su amiga, era como lidiar muchas veces en vano con un niño de preescolar

-Me estoy poniendo protector solar- Su mirada era seria pero sus ojos denotaban una gran preocupación hacia esa pecosa idiota- También deberías ponerte un poco, Candy, o te arrepentirás más tarde.

En ese preciso momento la rubia ojiverde recién se había dado cuenta de aquello a lo cual saltó y en menos de nada decidió acercarse a su amiga con tal de hacer caso al famoso dicho "Es mejor prevenir que lamentar" aunque en el caso de Candy era antes de joder o cagarla. La rubia se arrodilló detrás mientras buscaba su propio bronceador

-En ese caso, ¿Qué tal si te pongo algo en la espalda?

-Gracias Candy- Sonrió de manera amable- Entonces te ayudaré a poner algo en tu espalda también- La pecosa asintió y decidió frotar el contenido sobre esa piel blanca como de mármol de estatua sin intentar quitarle las ropas a la pelinegra ni mucho menos en viceversa aunque en el caso de nuestra pecosa era un buen momento para sentir cosquillas.

Por ahora ambas estaban acostadas bocabajo bajo la sombra del sol, por ahora no debían salir o de lo contraria la piel de una de ellas sería como carne asada con salsa BBQ

-Pensé en esto la última vez, pero...- Candy miró de reojo a su amiga la cual gozaba viendo la buena vista al mar y de alguna manera miraba de manera culposa su espalda y sus piernas- Una vez más, tienes una piel tan clara, Annie… Estoy tan celosa de ti

-¿Eh? ¿Es eso así…?- La pelinegra se sonrojó un poco ante el halago de su amiga, en menos de nada iba para ponerse de pie ya saldría a gozar de la luz solar pero era evidente que su amiga sacara su lado cariñosito y hasta bastante sobreprotector e infantil.

Candy como la gran amiga que era estaba haciendo una sonrisa moe mientras abrazaba la cintura de Annie mientras su cabeza estaba detrás del hombro izquierdo, la ojiazul se sentía incomoda pero cuando se trataba de la pecosa de ojos verdes pues se sentía algo contenta hasta diría que se sentía algo caliente y de manera inconsciente entrelazaba sus manos con las de su amada pecosa.

-Annie…-Suspiró- Tu piel es tan suave que quiero frotarme para siempre- Decía con una voz en bajito mientras la ojiazul sonreía por lo bajito sintiéndose como una princesa en el amparo de sus brazos

-Candy…- Se sonrojó mientras se reía como una niña al sentir que la pecosa le daba uno que otro pico sobre su cuello- Una vez que me hagas esto es más que suficiente.

Luego de unos minutos las dos chicas decidieron ir a jugar en el mar aunque Candy quedó embelesada hasta diría que cayó rendida a los pies ante la belleza de Annie la cual con su alegría tenue como por sus ojos azules la invitaban al mar, de hecho sus ojos hacían con ese bikini y eso para la pecosa era como adentrarse en el paraíso de Poseidón.

-Vamos Candy- Su voz era más melodiosa que nunca mientras le extendía una mano y por alguna razón le extendió la mano al tiempo que se escuchaba la pista de Mermaid Calling- ¿Iremos a nadar?

Los verdes de la rubia pecosa brillaban más ante aquello era como si esa pálida figura era la encarnación de un dios divino como hermoso, exclamó mientras la alegría invadía su mente

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó sin mover un solo dedo pero su mente le dio un pequeño golpe de realidad- Ah, ya me acuerdo, traje una pelota de playa conmigo, ¿Vamos a jugar juntas?

Annie ahora estaba en las mismas aunque en este caso eran los propios esmeraldas de la rubia, pareciera que era una lindura con aspecto salvaje, un león con el corazón de oro y con la gracia de una mujer

-Bien…- Respondió cortamente dejando ir a su pecosa para traer el típico balón de playa y en menos de nada se lanzaron al agua donde jugaron una ronda de balonmano o quizás voleibol, llegaron a un punto donde estaban cerca de la corriente y lo peor no daba comienzo hasta que Candy lanzó el balón algo lejos por una saque largo.

-¡Aaah, la cagué!- Gritó y en menos de nada se dispuso a nadar hacia el balón aunque Annie como era de esperarse comenzaba a temer ya que ahora estaban a unos tres metros de la orilla y sentía que la corriente se las iba a llevar

-¿Estarás bien, Candy?- De pronto sentía que tendría en segundos una piel de gallina- ¿No será peligroso que nades demasiado lejos?

-Está bien- Guiñó el ojo en señal de confianza pero para su amiga era contrario, era un muy presentimiento, la pecosa muy ingenua como terca decidió lanzarse a la línea de fuego no sin antes hacer de las suyas- ¡Vamos, atrápame si puedes!

De pronto el miedo se acrecentó en la pelinegra mientras sentía que el agua estaba en un estado de turbulencia, mientras tanto Candy en menos de un minuto aunque era como estar una eternidad logró dar con el balón e ir a su amiga… No era un tiburón pero era pesadilla de cualquier barco.

-La corriente se está recuperando, ¿No deberíamos regresar?- La pecosa asentía pero tal como lo planeó el malvado Poseidón, una ola venía cerca de ellas

-¡Ah, Candy! ¡Detrás de ti, detrás de ti!- Gritó Annie que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras Candy estaba con una cara ensombrecida estaba cara a cara con la ola la cual no dudó en empujarlas, en menos de nada la pecosa iba en ayuda de su amiga pero era evidente que el agua era más fuerte y las envolvieron comenzando a golpear la espalda de Candy hasta devolverse.

Ambas estaban bien y con vida sobtretodo Candy que sentía como su corazón se agitaba ante ese suceso, en menos de nada se calmó y después se iba a quedar con cara de WTF al ver lo que estaba al frente suyo… Dos melones algo pequeños pero exquisitos

-Eso me sorprendió, Dios me asustaste… ¿Estás bien, Candy?- Preguntó con esa mirada de preocupación y la rubia pecosa estaba de piedra, sólo se limitaba a hablar torpemente

-Sí…-Respondió cortante mientras no paraba de mirar a su amiga- Annie…

-¿Pasó algo Candy?- En menos de nada la pecosa se lanzó a nadar hasta abrazar de una manera fuerte como protectora a su amiga, la cual estaba sin habla quizás por los brazos de Candy o por el hecho de que sentía que se sofocaba debido a que ambos senos chocaban levemente

-Candy…- Se sonrojó mientras sentía ese calor y ese perfume que expedía su amiga, era como un olor embriagante como uno emocionante- ¿Qué estás haciendo de repente?

-Por favor no te muevas- Dijo con tono algo serio dando a entender que era una orden aunque para la pecosa era lidiar aquello, su amiga en verdad tenía una hermosa piel que envidiaría a cualquiera y eso que era pálida, quizás ella tenía derecho de tocarla y sentirla pero a veces se sentía incomoda hasta diría que con solo verle las tetas a su amiga ya era una pervertida.

-Candy, ¿Estás asustada?- Menos mal que la pelinegra ignoraba aquello pero se daría cuenta al rato, Candy en menos de nada pusó su rostro sobre suave hombro izquierdo mientras sentía que entraba en calor, en verdad se sentía con ver esos melones de piel.

-Eh sí… Así es, es que me sorprendió mucho- Mintió mientras Annie de manera lenta como cuidadosa abrazó a su amiga aceptando ese hermoso gesto de confianza y en menos de nada besó a su amiga en la mejilla y sonreía bajito, por alguna razón cuando sus pechos hacían contacto con los de su amiga sentía un pequeño cosquilleo

-Sinceramente Candy eres la mejor

Candy estaba sonrojada mientras su mente estaba enfrentando un problema, su amiga estaba medio desnuda y trataba de cubrirla, tenía que buscar algo largo y ancho con tal de cubrirla y en ese preciso momento cuando Annie quería liberarse del abrazo fue ahí donde se formó el alboroto del momento

-¡¿Mi traje de baño?!... ¡De ninguna manera!- Estaba con sus azules encogidos y la cara roja ya que estaba al frente de su amiga, estaba desnuda ante su amiga, la estaba viendo su amiga y pegó un grito de histeria al cielo y en menos de nada iba a emprender una paliza pero la noble Candy la detuvo tomando sus hombros y una vez más la abrazó con tal de calmarla

-Cálmate, Annie, todo irá bien- Dijo como una sincera amiga que con sus palabras trataba de tranquilizar a su chica con sus sabias palabras- Lo sé pero todo eso sucedió tan rápido que no vi nada, lo siento

La pelinegra estaba callada mientras tomaba su brassier aunque notaba que cada vez que la pecosa la abrazaba siempre era más fornida como más protectora y hasta cálida, por alguna razón sus latidos chocaban con los de Candy creando un ambiente calmo y tranquilo. Se limitó a suspirar tranquilamente y una vez más aceptó el gesto de su amiga la cual con calma se separó de ella no sin antes darle el balón para que intentara cubrirse o al menos sumergirse hasta los hombros hasta que encontró una toalla y la cubrió… No era pervertida pero era una tontita que tenía un corazón de oro y mucho.

(…)

Ahora las dos chicas estaban sentadas en un balcón de un parque con la misma vista al mar, la pobre Annie estaba con la mirada gacha debido al inconveniente de hace unos momentos, de hecho hasta se sentía culpable de haber hecho que su amiga se preocupara en demasía mientras que Candy estaba comprando unas malteadas para darle a su querida amiga tímida un buen sabor ante ese amargo suceso del brassier.

Annie usaba una camisa típica de marinerito blanco con azul (Como las que usan las colegialas de anime) y una falda larga; Candy en cambio usaba una camiseta roja con una estrella a la espalda y usaba un blue jean, rara vez ella gustaba de usar modas marimacho que por cierto le quedaban bien.

La pelinegra suspiró algo triste y miró al suelo, dio un suspiro

-Rayos, mi nuevo y querido traje de baño resultó ser un fracaso

-¡No digas eso!- Candy como la buena samaritana que era puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga la cual al menos sonreía de manera leve mientras que en sus manos recibía un vaso grande de helado raspado con salsas verdes-Ese traje no te queda nada mal y realmente te conviene usarlo… Ten, es tuyo

-Gracias Candy- La ojiazul aceptó el raspado mientras que el de Candy era uno de salsas rojas, como era de esperarse ambas saborearon el alimento, era frío como era de delicioso. Annie se puso a mirar el cielo, quizás tenían sus momentos a solas pero un día de verano no era nada cuando no se tenían a los amigos.

-Tal vez la próxima vez que Stear y Archie tengan horarios menos ocupados, todos podamos reunirnos y divertirnos mucho

Las dos siguieron comiendo su helado hasta que Candy irrumpió

-A mí también me encantaría que los cuatro pudiéramos divertirnos juntos- Miró de manera algo traviesa a su amiga, recalcando que a pesar de los cuatro debían tener en alto su relación- Pero cuando solo somos nosotras dos, puedo tenerte para mí sola aunque eso a veces es un problema, ya sabes los chismosos

La pelinegra quedó roja como una fresa y muda al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, no solo recalcaba su relación sino que también quién mandaba en ella como a quién le pertenecía el territorio

-Candy, ¿Que estabas diciendo?

Ahora era la pecosa que estaba sin habla, de hecho ella aseguraba haber hablado en tono bajo pero las circunstancias así lo permitieron

-¿Ora? ¿Estaba hablando en voz alta justo ahora?

-Totalmente…- Annie ladeaba la mirada mientras el rubor la seguía traicionando y en menos de nada la rubia pecosa aprovechó el momento para hacer de las suyas, estaban solas y no había nadie que pasaba o que las viera a lo cual la pecosa ideó un plan para saber el sabor de su amiga, limón para ser exactos

-¡Hey Annie!- Exclamó mientras expresaba con alegría- Dame un bocado de tu helado

-Ah, claro, ten…- La pelinegra era tan ingenua como tan fácil de obligar y hacer en menos de nada le dio de su limón a Candy pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sus labios fueron apresados a los de la pecosa, quizás era uno de esos picos pero eran de aquellos que demostraban que cada minuto que pasaba con ella más la deseaba con pasión y después de unos dos minutos se separaron.

La ojiazul quedó con cara de WTF al ver que su amiga idiota sacaba la lengua, ese helado de limón fue delicioso y como siempre se rió graciosa y como siempre la pobre Annie reclamó por su acción aunque al final de todo terminó abrazando tiernamente a su pecosa mientras disfrutaban de la vista del mar hasta el atardecer.


End file.
